


jalan itu jalan yang sama

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) me





	jalan itu jalan yang sama

**Author's Note:**

> (c) me

 

> sungguh.
> 
> jika akhirnya saya menyerah,
> 
> saya hanya berharap satu hal
> 
> semoga kejatuhan saya
> 
> membuat orang berhenti berjalan
> 
> dan menengok, apa yang telah membuat saya tersandung
> 
> agar hal yang sama tidak terjadi
> 
> kepada yang lainnya.

 

– b, 20/12/17 17:33


End file.
